


SMP: The Crown Of War

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, M/M, Multi, cheers - Freeform, this was a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: The Election, from Tubbo's point of view
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	SMP: The Crown Of War

Tubbo was terrified, he screamed as an arrow pierced through Tommy’s shoulder. He could hear Niki scream out to her husband, Wilbur, to run. Schlatt laughed maniacally, yelling out to his advisors, George and Quackity to follow him. “TUBBO!” Schlatt bellowed. “COME HERE.” Tubbo shook with fear, making his way towards Schlatt. 

“Yes, sir,” the sixteen-year-old mumbled. 

“I want you to go out there and find your little  _ friends _ ,” Schlatt growled at the boy, the curved horn crown he wore nearly stabbing Tubbo in the face. “If not, well, I’ll just kill you, too.”

“Of course sir, I won’t let you down sir,” Tubbo whimpered. His eyes darted around, eventually meeting Niki’s. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

“Oh, I know you won’t,” Schlatt said, grabbing Tubbo’s chin and tilting it towards his face. “And take this, give this to them and bring them back alive.” Tubbo nodded the best he could with Schlatt’s vice-like grip on his chin. Schlatt released his face and handed him a sheet of paper. “It’s a warning. If they ever show their pathetic faces here without you, I’ll kill them where they stand.” With that Schlatt stalked away. Tubbo looked at Niki, extending his hand towards her. She shook her head as Fundy, Wilbur’s traitorous son, handcuffed her and dragged her away. Tubbo ran towards the direction of the hoof indents in the mud, praying that the infamous bounty hunter, Sapnap, hadn’t found his friends. Tubbo knew that they’d be highly  **evasive** , avoiding treeless areas and sticking close to heavily vegetated areas. But, it didn’t stop the panic that arose. 

“Well, look who it is,” Sapnap said, dropping down from a tree. “A wandering little  _ Tubbo _ .” If Tubbo wasn’t so terrified, he would have scoffed at the Texan’s  **pretentious** attitude. 

“How much did Schlatt pay you? I can guarantee that Dream can double that,” Tubbo said, wincing as his voice wavered slightly. 

“Ha, funny enough it was Dream who paid me,” Sapnap said, keeping a  **tenacious** grip on his crossbow. “And, unfortunately for you, you’re coming with me.” 

“No!” Tubbo screamed before everything turned black. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment suggestions to improve! Kudos make my heart soar!


End file.
